The new Forsythia cultivar is a product of a planned open pollination breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy Wood, in a poly-greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce a new Forsythia variety that is more compact, with more abundant flowers. The cross resulting in this new variety was made in 2008.
The seed parent is the Forsythia x intermedia ‘Courdijau’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,050. The pollen parent is unknown. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in 2012 at a poly-greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SMFXGP’ by softwood cuttings was first performed in 2012, at a poly-greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in five successive generations.